ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Hollywood Studios (updated version)
Disney's Hollywood Studios has to be updated with more attractions, and some old ones have to be replaced by new ones, so that the park will look better. Notes and Changes *Pixar Pals Countdown to Fun! will be replaced by the Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Parade. *The Voyage of the Little Mermaid will be replaced by Animagique!. *The Rock 'n Roller Coaster will be Jonas Brothers themed. *Beauty and the Beast: Live on Stage will be replaced by Tinker Bell: The Musical. *Some of the films in the finale montage of the The Great Movie Ride could be replaced by other ones such as Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown and Don't Come Back!, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, DuckTales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, The Muppets, Toy Story 2, and The Incredibles. The Lion King will also return and Terminator, A Nightmare on Elm Street and King Kong will be dropped here and replaced by Frozen, The Dark Crystal and Labyrinth. List of zones Hollywood Boulevard Attractions *The Great Movie Ride Shops *Studio Showcase *Studio Prop Co. *Studio Prop Shop *Superstar Shop *Mickey's of Hollywood *Adrian and Edith's Head to Toe Costume Shop *Movieland Memorabilia *Keystone Clothiers *Classic Car Memorabilia *Crossroads of the World *Sid Cahuenga's *Tailor to the Stars *Celebrity 5 & 10 *The Darkroom Echo Lake Attractions *Star Tours: The Adventure Continues *Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! *Sounds Dangerous! *Jedi Training Academy *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales 4D: Lights, Camera, Adventure! Restaurants *Dinosaur Gertie's Ice Cream *Min and Bill's Dockside Dinner *Oasis Canteen Shops *Adventure Outpost Streets of America Attractions *Jim Henson's Muppet Vision 3D *Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure *Cars Land * For the First Time in Forever: A "Frozen" Sing-Along Celebration *Wandering Oaken's Frozen Playground Restaurants *Pizza Planet Arcade *Mama Melrose's Ristoranto Italiano *Studio Catering Co. *ABC Commissary Shops *Stage 1 Company Store *The Writer's Shop *Youse Guys Moychundice Pixar Place Attractions *Toy Story Midway Mania! *Luxo Jr. Restaurants *Hey Howdy Hey! Takeaway Animation Courtyard Attractions *The Magic of Disney Animation **Character Encounter ***Meet Mickey ***Meet Pooh and Friends ***Meet Tinkerbell and her Fairy Friends ***Meet Sora and his Allies ***Meet Roger Rabbit **Animation Academy *Walt Disney: One Man's Dream *Animagique! *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! Shops *Animation Gallery *In Character-Disney's Costume Shop *The Studio Store Sunset Boulevard Attractions *The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror *Rock 'n Roller Coaster: Featuring the Jonas Brothers *Fantasmic! *Tinker Bell: The Musical Shops *Tower Hotel Gifts *Beverly Sunset Sweet Spells *Rock 'n Roll Gear *Rock Around the Shop Characters Pixar Place *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Lotso the Bear *Green Army Man *Sulley and Mike *Boo *Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, and Frozone *Lightning McQueen and Mater *Merida Echo Lake *Darth Vader Streets of America *The Gummi Bears *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Launchpad McQuack *Chip and Dale as Rescue Rangers *Darkwing Duck *Baloo and King Louie in their Talespin ''outfits *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Lilo and Stitch *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, and Tigger *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *Gonzo *Animal, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Dr. Teeth, Zoot, and Lips *Scooter *Waldorf and Statler *Bean Bunny *Pepe the Prawn *Rowlf the Dog *Clifford *Green Frackle *Blue Frackle *Purple Frackle *Pink Frackle *Jade Green Frackle *Uncle Deadly *Beautiful Day Monster *Behemoth *Sweetums *Thog Animation Courtyard *Sorcerer Mickey Mouse (in Meet Mickey) *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck (in his ''DuckTales outfit) *Daisy Duck (in her Quack Pack outfit) *Sora (in his Kingdom Hearts II outfit), Kairi, and Riku (in Meet Sora and his Allies) *Pluto *Goofy and Max *Tinkerbell, Terrence, Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, and Vidia (Meet Tinkerbell and her Fairy Friends) *The Evil Queen *Roger Rabbit (in Meet Roger Rabbit) *Rafiki *Timon *Phineas and Ferb *Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable *Jake the American Dragon and Rose the Huntsgirl *Handy Manny *The Little Einsteins *Jake the Pirate Anywhere *Cinderella and Prince Charming *Snow White and the Prince *Dopey *Aurora and Phillip *Ariel and Eric *Belle and the Beast *Gaston *Aladdin and Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Jafar *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee *The Three Little Pigs *The Big Bad Wolf *Pocahontas, John Smith, and Meeko *Mulan and Shang *Mushu *Shan-Yu *Tiana and Naveen *Louis the Alligator *Dr. Facilier *Rapunzel and Flynn *Mother Gothel *Pinocchio and Geppetto *Jiminy Cricket *Honest John and Gideon *Alice *The White Rabbit *The Mad Hatter *Tweedledee and Tweedledum *The Queen of Hearts *Mary Poppins *Bert *The Penguin Waiters *Hercules *Megara *Philoctetes *Hades *Dick Tracy *Br'er Rabbit *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *Marie, Berloiz, and Toulouse *Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz *Charlie Brown *Lucy van Pelt *Linus van Pelt *Sally Brown *Snoopy *Schroeder *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt *Archibald Asparagus *Pa Grape Entertainment *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Parade Category:Walt Disney World Resort